


Every Death has its Equal and Opposite Reaction

by JaySkyline1118



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fem!Alexander, Fluff, Hamilsquad is confused, M/M, Reincarnation, Thomas is confused, Washingdad, alex is a little shit, also a troll, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: The old crew (#hamilsquad) is gathered at Princeton University, but Alexander Hamilton seems to be missing. However, they do find Alexandria Hamise, who seems familiar to all. So they are left with the new girl Alexis who is vastly different and so similar to Hamilton.OR: Alexis is angsting over her life and Washingdad tries to help, Thomas just does it first.





	1. Reincarnated to Meet Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE ARE BACK!

“You know James, I never thought I would say this, but I sometimes wish we weren’t reincarnated.” Thomas scooped his mac and cheese into a bowl. “I mean, what chance is there that we would meet… Everyone?”

James Martin gazed at his longtime friend. His brown eyes held a hint of humor as he said, “Well Thomas, Washington isn’t the president anymore, and the odds are rather small.” He stood and made his way across Thomas’s flat. “But what were the chances of us being born in the same town? We were just quite lucky. And with Washington, I do trust that he will be beneficial to our lives. He knows us. It’s bound to come in handy with his position as a professor.”

“At least we didn’t see Hamilton.” Thomas waved his fork in the air jaggedly. “But that would indicate he was smart enough to get in” Then his fork came to an abrupt stop. “But you know, we did see some Schuyler sister look alike. If this turns out to be the gathering place for the old crew. If I do meet Hamilton, I can’t promise that I’ll play nice with him.”

James snatched the fork out of his hands. “You know, I’ll be surprised if you actually did get along with the man. But it won’t be bad if you would just refrain from harming him physically.”

Thomas, like the bastard he is (in James’s opinion anyway) pouted and took out the extra fork (the fuck) “No promising Jemmy, I mean he was quite annoying.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princeton was a good school, both for law and engineering. Law people and engineering people, math and English. That being said, and it is acknowledged as a universal truth that math and English are opposites, the two majors didn’t get along. Therefore it wasn’t very surprising to hear Alexandria Hamise screaming at Sam Sanders at 3 AM in the morning. After all, the majors never got along.

A door slammed open. “Alexandria Fucking Hamise, I would like to fucking sleep, so do everyone a favor and SHUT UP!” An annoyed voice carried over the hallways and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dani Cidence: Alexandria’s roommate and foster sister. 

At the voice, Hamise turned her nose up and spat a final sentence to Seabues.

“My dog speaks more eloquently.”

Then with a flip of her auburn hair, she strode out with the confidence that only she possessed. Everything was quiet, not a Jefferson arguing.   
Then a bushy french head poked out of room 1781 along with a Lucas and a Munoz.

Lafayette spoke first, “Mon Amis, that was Alexander.”

Munoz, better known to his friends as that one Disney character, shook his head, “I saw a girl Laf, not a male.”

Lucas whimpered. “No, no that was Alex. The tagline right there - you can’t deny that kind of evidence” He closed his eyes as if wishing the image away. “This is going to be terrifying if that is Alex, he had bad enough with a temper as a male.”

Then four more heads poked out of another room (why the fuck, don’t ask).

“Well John, I know his.. her tone. It’s quite identical to Alexander’s” Eliza Schultz gently stepped out of the door, leading her two sisters and a Maria Reynava.

“Eliza’s right boys, that looks a whole lot like Alexander too, you know, if not the hair color and the eyes, but like the attitude and structure.” Angelica sighed. She knew she should have saved that coffee for later - probably the rest of the whiskey. “Come on, Burrow's dorm is this way.”

The seven knocked on room 1789 and Jefferson opened the door. The second he saw the eldest sister, his hand raised to his hair and his lips tilted up. “Well, hello Angelica, what brings you here at this hour?” (Inside, if you paid attention, you could hear the pained groan of James as he gave up on life that very second.)

Angelica, ignoring the Virginian, said, “Jefferson, we found Alexander, we’re going to Washington.”

Thomas sneaked a glance behind him, where Madison was putting his shoes on and Burr was reluctantly getting up from the bed. “And I suppose we shall accompany you.”

And that’s how the #Hamilsquad ended up in Professor Washington's office at 3 AM in the morning.

Like any sensible person who has people coming into their room at 3 AM Professor Washington took one look at them and lead them into his office. He sighed and looked over the varied faces of everyone. Hope (Eliza) to fear (Burr) to annoyance (Jefferson). 

“I’m guessing you met the famed Alexandria Hamise.”

Madison was the only one who could muster up a nod. “Well, I don’t have enough information on this reincarnation view, but it’s a proven fact the everyone has a reincarnation. Some remember their past like it was yesterday, and others only remember fragments.” Here, he heaved a sigh. “And Alexandria doesn’t seem to remember even that. Which indicates that either Alexis is a new soul or she just can’t seem to remember her life beyond this one.” At everyone’s blank stare, he continued. “I have been in contact with both Alexandria and her foster sister Dani, and while Ms. Dani Cidence is a reincarnation of a woman in the 1940s, a participant in WW2, but according to everyone, Alexandria is a blank slate. And if Cidence knew anything, she certainly has no thought of doing anything.”

Burr was the first one to snap out of the shock. “So you’re saying that this is a reincarnation of Hamilton, but female, memoryless, and with an army sister?”

“In a nutshell.”

Jefferson groaned. “This is going to be a gigantic mess.” He paused “At least one good thing came out of it,” Madison looked at him strangely. “So this time, Hamilton is not going into law, he, damit, she is going into engineering, so I’m not going to have her in any of my classes.” Madison nodded.

Washing looked both amused and worried (most likely about the state of the college after their classes). “Well, Thomas, I believe she does share a few classes with you. Alexandria’s going for a double major. The other one’s English, quite like you, and I do believe that you’re going to meet her often.” 

Then he looked at all the other people. “My best advice is that everyone tries their best to get close to Alexandria and we’ll talk the next chance we get.” Everyone nodded and split off to their random groups. And with ten people, no one noticed a small body of a brunette going the opposite way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now where have you been sister dear?” Dani flipped another page on a book. And held up a hand to stop her sister. “And don’t say out, that much is obvious. Who, in the right mind, goes out in the middle of the night just the fight with Sanders, and doesn’t return until 4 AM? I need an explanation, and make it a good one please.”

Alexis looked up at Dani. “Well for starters, the reincarnates are aware that I’m Alexander Hamilton.” 

Dani raised a single eyebrow. “Completely?” 

“Not completely. They are assuming that I’m Hamilton and trying their best to spark my memory. At the very least, it ought to watch their efforts fail.”

Dani shut her book and lazily put the book down. “You could just tell that you remember. Even if you did change your gender, I doubt their impressions of you have changed over the century.” She smiled “Although you’ll have to let me punch Burr in the face for shooting you.”

Alexis put a weak smile on her face. “It’s fine, I’m sure Eliza’s taken care of that. Plus, Aaron didn’t mean to kill me - and have you seen how much angst he carries? That dude has enough for both of us.”

Dani smiled sadly. “Alexis, you have enough for the whole school.” Ever since their parents rejected Alexis because of her gender change, she has been taking care of Alexis. The opposite genders in lives were rare. And when it happened, the victims didn’t take it well - and neither did some of the public. They weren’t controllable. And their parents, if you could call them that, hadn’t wanted a depressed and stigmatized child under their roof. And that remains the only time Dani had exploded and proven that she was a survivor of WW2. Alexis might not be her blood sister, but she still loved her dearly.

Alexis turned and shoved the blankets onto her bed. “ ‘night”

“Night” If Alexis wasn’t going to do this on her own…

 

...well Burr must be of some use.


	2. Once in a while, Burr is useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convinced by her sister Dani's advice, she goes to Aaron to get help with her secret. Who would believe that she would tell Burr, her former enemy, and now... Jefferson? How in the world did Burr convince the force of nature Alexis Hamise, formerly Alexander Hamilton to tell the "biggest asshole ever?"

You could say Aaron Burr was/has/is/will continue to be a problem. Shooting and killing, one of his only friend weren’t on top of his list, but apparently, it had made his way onto his list. And having to confront Hamilton as a female really wasn’t on his list either, but when things concern Hamilton, things do tend to go awry.

As he pondered, his legs started walking. He walked the halls of his college, the arched ceilings, and dark walls. 

The only warning he got was a gentle click of a woman’s heel.

“Burrow, we need to talk.” 

Was the only thing she said when she came up to him in the hall. Dani Cidence stood alone in all her glory. Her short stature didn’t affect any of the formidable stance - her head tilted up confidently, brown eyes staring into his. They locked eyes for a few seconds. 

Cidence walked away, he followed.

She stopped in front of her room and unlocked the door. Dani glanced back at him. 

“Do come in.” 

Burr carefully stepped into the room. One half of the room was orderly and oddly unlived in. The other was covered in stacks of papers, defying gravity as it stood in a high deck - it wasn’t hard to guess which side of the room was whose.

“What the fuck Dani” 

Burr whirled around, then hurriedly took a step back as another nose came in contact with his. He felt something - a paper - underneath his foot, and his world moved up. Burr closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable - and harsh - landing. 

But didn’t receive it. 

Instead, he felt sturdy hands on his back supporting his weight. He tilted his head up - and met the annoyed eyes of Dani Cidence.

Burr scrambled up and patted his clothes, face turning red in embarrassment. “I sincerely apologize Ms. Cidence, I wasn’t meaning to fall”

“You’d be even more of a dumbass if you did mean to fall.”

“Alex, please be considerate to Burr”

Bur turned to Alex “Burr? You knew?” he faced Dani “and you as well?”

Alex nodded slowly. “I may be a woman in this life, but I do remember my past as Alexander Hamilton” her eyes glinted darkly “and that includes you shooting me.”   
Burr went pale and stuttered. She waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it, I forgave you the moment you fired”

“But I shoot you, you fi-”

“Forget about it Burr, you’ve been forgiven. Well, Dani wants to punch you, but she won’t. Probably.” 

“Why did you tell me? You made it a point to not to resemble Hamilton as much as possible”

Alex paused for a second. “I may be in need of some help”

“Why me?”

“If Alexander Hamilton was going to tell anyone that he had come back to life, would anyone suspect Aaron Burr, my murderer?”

Burr did recognize that, and he did understand the logic. “What do you require help on”

Alexis smiled. “Thank you. First, I need to keep this secret.” Burr frowned. “Others knowing my existence would make my life difficult, Aaron. And the issue of being female isn’t helping my case with the other reincarnates.” Burr nodded. “Second, your job. I’m… to say, the Tony Stark of this age. I’m a technological genius and the school, country, and anyone else knowing my history would ruin my chances at life.”

“I have one condition,” said Burr.

Alexis cocked an eyebrow. “Name it.”

Burr took a deep breath. Oh she wasn’t going to take this well. “We need to tell Jefferson.”

As expected, Alexis exploded. Her tan face became flame red and her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity and float. Burr internally sighed. What else could he have expected. But he did really need his help. 

“Why the hell would we have to tell Jeffershit? Do you not remember our feud in the 18th century - we were adversaries, and that has not changed a bit Burr.”

“Well, Jefferson is popular among the peers, he would help to control the rumors if things got out of hand, and it would be helpful for us to have someone who has the people on his side for damage control.”

She pursed her lips. “Fine. Let’s go and see if the asshole is in the library.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jefferson was in the library. And he was quite surprised to see Burr and Hamilton talking in a friendly manner, and infinitely confused when Hamilton referred to Burr as well… Burr.

Alexis glared at Jefferson. “Hello Jefferson.” 

Jefferson?

“This is how it goes. I know that I was Alexander Hamilton in my last life and I know that the whole squad has figured out that too. The catch here is I don’t want them to know that I remember. I have my own reasons, don’t ask. So Burr and I have decided that you would be a not that much abysmal person to have around.”

Jefferson stared. There wasn’t much else he could do. His old nemesis was back from the dead, memories and all. Then he smirked. “Why would I keep this secret, Hamilton? I could tell this to Professor Washington. I bet he would be delighted.”

Alexis’ glare turned into lasers. “It’s Hamise, Jefferson. Please start calling me by my name.”

Jefferson snarked back. “Hamilton is your name Hamilton.”

Alexis looked back at Burr, urging him with her eyes. HELP ME. Burr sighed and walked towards Jefferson. “Jefferson, I know you don’t want to do this, but just do it for once. Hamise is in engineering anyways. You won’t see her half of the time.”

“What’s in it for me?” Apparently Jefferson still wasn’t convinced.

“I’ll fix your electronics and stuff if it gets broken or something.” Alexis shrugged. That really was an easy fix. She liked electronics, Jefferson knew next to nothing about them. Really an in home technician, he couldn’t turn this down.

Jefferson nodded. “Deal.”

Alexis snorted. “Great. Now shoo, and take Burr with you. I need to find my sister.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two republicans remained silent, then Jefferson started to talk. “Well Hamilton knows. What does she want us to do, go wave something completely fake at Washington’s face? And why the hell is she in engineering? Hamilton I knew was law and law and law and money.”

Burr remained silent. Jefferson shook his head. “Respond Burr, take a stance in this.”

Burr looked at him straight in the eyes. “I may have shot him Thomas, but I did know him well. And trust me. This is her story to tell, not mine. And I don’t even know the whole story.”

Thomas looked shocked. “Come on Burr, a little information couldn’t hurt.”

“In this case it can.”

“Hmm. Fine.” Thomas compared the two Hamiltons in his lives. The hyper treasury secretary, and the engineer of Princeton. One male, one female. He couldn’t help but to picture Hamise in his mind. The annoyed brown eyes and shoulder length chocolate hair, standing with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes, ready to humiliate the next debater. 

And Jefferson couldn’t help but to think, Damn she’s gorgeous.


	3. Washingdad: Thomas is Regretting Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington finds out Alexis is Alexander Hamilton and freaks out. In the mean time, Thomas finds out he's in a group project with Hamilton.

“So again, why did you tell Jefferson?” That was Dani, downright confused and ready for a looooong nap. Sitting next to her was Alexis, typing her 5-page essay for the English Class. Dani peaked over. “Alexis, you are aware that the essay is 5 pages, right?” Alexis nodded. “Are you going to tell me why you are typing the essay a tiny bit longer?”

Alexis turned around with a duh look on her face. “Well Dani, the teachers must be impressed with me and I cannot simply express myself in just 5 pages.”

“And you can in 20?”

“I would do more, but Ms. Dabuke requested the essays to be shorter than 20 pages. And I’m doing it in a small font too.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “You know that you’re majoring in engineering, right?” Then she frowned. “Why are you majoring in engineering anyways? I know Hamilton practically perfected law. Not that you aren't good at engineering, but you know, law was a good career choice.”

¨Well I never really had a choice in this life to go right into law.¨ Alexis turned towards Dani. ¨Okay, so there is this genetic factor in your intelligence. Our mother was a brain wired straight for engineering and math, and 80% child’s intelligence comes from their mother. So it would make sense that I got into engineering. And I already know law so I’m just going to utilize this in other ways.¨

Dani laughed. ¨You’re never going to get any sleep if you keep going at this rate Alexis, take a break. We could go upstate in the summer. And for the final time, why in the world did you tell Jefferson?¨

Alexis made a face. ¨Well to be fair Dani, I was forced by Burr¨ Dani shook her head. ¨So Jefferson, as useless as he comes, do happen to help me in the long run. Plus, he promised to help keep my secret for a small price of me fixing his stuff.¨

Dani rolled her eyes. ¨Hearing your description of the person, I would think Jefferson would break tons of electronics just to annoy you. Well it’s your choice, but if your secret gets out to the group just remember, it’s not my fault.¨

¨Wasn’t planning to blame you on it.¨

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

So turns out they never got the “why are you talking to Hamilton talk” they were expecting from Washington or anyone else from their time period. Just some interested looks or glances, but never a straight out accusation. So Thomas went with the flow, never acting out of character, calling Hamise out of class, crushing debaters who rose up to the challenge. Mostly in Washington’s class, and their debate team, but hey it was English class, what could you expect?

And there was Washington. ¨Class, this is the first semester of the English major in Princeton University, and I’m your teacher, Professor Washington. You will not have any assigned seats, however, you will be getting assigned partners for few projects we will be doing throughout the year.¨ And he went on and on and on, until he was interrupted by the resounding crash from the door of the classroom. Everyone’s head turned to meet the small flushed girl below the doorway.

¨Sorry, I got held up in the library.¨ Huh, Hamise is late. Thomas looked down at the red-faced girl and met her eyes. When she recognized the owners of the eyes, she glared at him and pointedly looked the other way.

Professor Washington chuckled. ¨That’s fine Miss. Hamise. This is the first class, I’ll be excusing you for today, be sure to be on time next time.¨ Alexis nodded and sat down in the only empty seat in the classroom, which happened to be on the right side of Thomas.

Once she sat down, Thomas started to whisper to her, trying to get her to a good argument. ¨Well Hamise, you were always the daddy’s girl. No wonder Washington’s letting you out of this. It must be nice to have Washington on your side.¨

Alexis flipped her hair to glare at him. ¨Well, if you want to see why I was late I encourage you to go ask your wonderful ladies, the lovely Schiller sisters who just happened to meet me in the engineering side of the school. I’m sure they will have an answer for you.¨

Thomas winced internally. So they got to her before he could give her the warning that everyone would be questioning her. Oops. But on the outside, Thomas just smiled lazily and spoke, ¨Well, I had nothing to do with the lovely Angelica, but if you are willing, I could talk to her. She is very fun at times.¨ he smirked “and flexible”

Alexis flushed slightly. ¨TMI Jefferson, really, TMI. I really don’t want to know about your sex life, no matter how bad it is.¨ Then she took out a thick textbook and a laptop and started to ignore Thomas, no matter what he did.

Eventually, he gave up throwing paper airplanes and cranes at her head and resorted to tapping his fingers on his table, bored out of his mind. What he didn’t expect was Alexis reacher her foot out to his desk and giving him a swift kick to his thighs and a glare. Getting the hint of her pet peeve, Thomas smirked and started to tap his fingers at a slower, much louder rate. And if Washington saw this exchange between his top students, that wasn’t any of his concern.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After the 2 hour lecture, the bell rang and immediately, Alexis turned on to Thomas. ¨What the fuck were you doing Jefferson? Trying to sell me out to Washington? Annoying me to my death?¨

Thomas turned. ¨Trying to annoy you?” At Alexis’s stern glare, he just smiled innocently, looking like a big angel.

She rolled her eyes. ¨Have I told you I hate you today?¨

Thomas raised his eyebrows. ¨Have I told you I hate you today?¨

¨Not today dickhead.¨

¨Well, I do now.¨ 

¨Well that’s great.¨

Alexis turned and shoved all her stuff in the knapsack she kept with her. Then with an exaggerated eye roll, she walked down the hall. Thomas just watched her from where he stood, and his eyes clearly laughed at how everyone around her got out of the small girl’s way, not wanting any trouble from the one girl who could ruin everyone’s day. And now, he also picked up his textbook and laptop, along with the scraps of paper used to make the airplanes and stood. And when he turned to walk to his room, he was face to face with the scariest sight in both of his lives.

In all his glory, stood Papa bear Washington, glaring at Thomas through narrowed eyes. Thomas gulped. “We need to talk Thomas. My office.”

Uh oh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas followed Washington into his office, his footsteps growing heavier with every second. Washington held the door open for Thomas and shut it once he got in. He motioned to a sit on the left and sat down behind the table himself.

Thomas looked down at his feet, not sure if Washington realized that Alexis knew her former identity. Washington coughed and Thomas looked up at him.

“I will only ask this to you once Thomas. Did Alexis regain her memory?”

Thomas sighed. He knew this was going to come eventually, why in the world was he surprised by this? Now what to do… well you know telling Washington would be the best idea, however betraying the trust of Alexis is a completely different matter. But it wasn’t like Washington was going to hurt the small green mess and really, having Washington on his side would help. A lot. But, “No.”

Washington looked at him and sighed. “I’ll trust your decision, no matter what you may say. I won’t bother her or you on the issue any further.” He leaned back on his chair “But she better come to me after this has all cleared up.”

This wasn’t so bad. He didn’t get mauled by the papa bear, and Washington won’t tell anyone. Great.

“However, I expect for you to talk with Alexis and figure out what you two are going to do for your group project.”

Thomas did a double take. What? What group project?

“I do hope you were listening to me when I assigned partners for this project. Alexis seemed rather angry at this pairing, but as I told her, no I will not be changing the partners. So learn to work together Thomas. I will expect nothing less than an A from both of you.”

When the door to Washington’s office shut, Thomas let out a long groan. Well the day got a whole lot worse just now.


	4. Jeffershit and Hamilhell gets thrown into love and the squad is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson suggests a coffee shop to plan out his and Alexis's new project and she, surprisingly, accepts. And the squad is confused as they see them getting along and (just maybe) falling in love.

Thomas looked down the engineering hallway nervously. It wasn’t his style to get nervous in his own school, but to be fair, he has never entered the engineering/lego nerds hallway. He looked at the crumpled paper Burr had given him. The paper read 1772. Ironically enough, it was the date the Alexander Hamilton had arrived in New York the first time around. He looked at the door in from of him. This was her room. Thomas knocked on the door and put his arms across his chest. Soon the door opened. But not with the brunette he had expected, but with a short red head.  
There, in all of her glory stood the famed sister of Alexandria Hamise: Danielle Cidence. Her stormy grey eyes searched Thomas, and he remember that she indeed was the former soldier in WW2. Then she turned and yelled. “Alexis, you have a visitor!”

Something crashed in the background and he heard an umph. And out came Alexis covered with dust and oil. Thomas stared. In all his life, both of them, he have never seen Hamilton so out of place in his little place for her in his mind. The Hamilton who loved law and arguing and standing in front of front lines with his army and a bayonet.   
This one was rather different. Brown hair tied into a ponytail, covered in oil, holding a chunk of metal in her hand.

Alexis glanced up at Thomas. “Jefferson. What brings you here in this layer of engineering?”

Thomas cleared his throat. “We have a project to work on,” he continued on before Alexis could interrupt, “Washington assigned us a project while we weren’t listening.”

Another crash. This time it was her device falling on the floor. A mumble that suspiciously sounded like “still not your son”. She dusted herself off and sighed. “Well might as well get started now. Where do you want to meet?”

“I know a coffee shop down at the 11th Ave. Quiet around 3:30 tomorrow. One could possibly give a Hamise a ride to the shop if she meets me at the front at 3:20.”  
“Hamise would appreciate the ride one gives.”

“Then I would be happy to of-”

At that moment Dani coughed. “I do believe I have a car that functions perfectly and I believe that I could drive my dear sister in my car.”

Thomas felt bitterness swell up in his chest. He pulled up a blank mask and nodded politely. “Why of course.”

Dani raised her eyebrows, looked at Thomas, paused, and smiled. “Oh scratch that. I just remembered. My car broke down yesterday,” she turned to Alexis, “You promised to fix it right Alexis?”

Alexis nodded dumbly. Dani was acting a little to weird. She glanced at Thomas and noticed him just a little too red in the face and Dani just a little too innocent looking. Something was going on here, and she didn’t like it one bit.

She huffed. “Well if you two are done staring at each other, I am going to finish typing up my essay. I need more words in the engineer report due next Tuesday.”

The door to Alexis’s room shut with a bang, and the two were left alone.

Dani looked at Thomas. “Well dear, Alexis has a bear in this life too. And mother bears are rather… protective.”

Thomas gulped. He nodded and quickly exited the room as fast as he could. It didn’t matter how much (or none at all) he was approved in the mama bear’s eyes, but he was not planning to die tonight.

As he walked to his room, Thomas spotted Burr next to the hallway. Burr stood next to him and fell in step.

“I noticed you didn’t come to the study group today. What happened?”

Thomas snorted. “Fell head over heels with the wrong girl, glared at by her father and approved by her mother.”

Burr laughed. “Sounds like an exciting day. And I have a feeling I know this girl who you speak of. Difficult and a force of nature. Sounds a lot like Alexis.”

“Yeah.”

That made Burr lurch in his steps. “Really? You fell for Alexis? The Alexis Hamise?”

Thomas laughed bitterly. “Who could have known? Me, former Thomas Jefferson head over heels for his rival Alexander Hamilton’s reincarnation. Who just happens to be a drop dead fascinating women.”

“Well better watch out for Washington. If he learns that you’re trying to date his daughter, things aren't going to end up well.”

Thomas just laughed again. “Who knew this was going to happen. It was just a whim. And you know how attraction is. This might just burn out in a few days or weeks. I just have to wait it out.”

“Well, if you say so.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peggy dear, are you sure that Jefferson and Hamise are going out together?”

“Trust me Angelica. I saw them talking about going to Mercer’s together this afternoon.”

“John, lift me up higher. I can’t see the front door.”

John Laurin, formerly Laurens, grunted as he held up Peggy through the windows.   
Hercules was doing the same with Angelica, while Lafayette was standing on his toes on a tall rickety chair.

It was Peggy that saw him first. “Oh! I see Jefferson on the front steps. He’s wearing pretty normally. But to be fair, he does wear designer clothes all the time.”

Lafayette shook his head. “Look at his shirt. He’s wearing his green shirt. Now we all know his favorite color is magenta. Now what would he be doing wearing Alexis’s favorite color on his supposed date with her?”

Angelica laughed. “I suppose Jefferson is really trying to impress her,”.

Hercules grinned. “I bet Alexis comes at the last second with everything about him… her hair messed up with a cup of coffee.”

John snorted. “I’m not taking that bet. We all know it’s going to happen just like that.”

Lafayette smirked. “I’ll take the bet. $20.”

Herc laughed. “Prepare to lose.”

Peggy looked at her watch. “They’re meeting at 3:20 and it’s 3:10 right now.”

They waited a few moments in bated silence.

Then sudden as the wind, the door opened and Alexis stepped out. She had her brown hair up in a high ponytail, carefully brushed, a grey shirt, blue jeans, and a deep  
magenta scarf. 

Angelica whistled. “Damn, that girl cleans up nice”.

Laf laughed. (hon hon hon baguette) “I told you so. Those two had that love bird feeling. Herc, you owe me 20.”

John gaped along with Hercules as they stared at the girl who did not in any way possible resemble Alexis Hamise. And continued watching as Jefferson lead her into his car without them breaking into a fight.

Peggy turned and looked at her sister. “Angelica, I think we need to have a talk with Thomas.”

Angelica nodded in agreement. “That I believe we do Peggy.”


End file.
